


Want

by wukyifan



Series: kisses [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wukyifan/pseuds/wukyifan
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun invite their friends over





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! 
> 
> english is not my first language so there may be some mistakes.
> 
> keep in mind that everything is consensual and they’ve discussed everything between the four of them :*
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!!

Chanyeol is on his knees in front of Baekhyun, while his dom plays with his hair and applies a little bit of blush on his cheeks. Baekhyun has always liked makeup, on him and on chanyeol, _specially_ on chanyeol. He hums to himself when he finishes, he never stops playing with chanyeol’s hair though, because he knows how much his pet loves it.

 

“Are you happy that our friends are coming baby?” He ask in a whisper. Chanyeol open his eyes, but he doesn’t dare to look at his dom’s eyes.

 

“Yes Master” His voice is raspy because of the long time he spent without speaking. “I’m happy”

 

Baekhyun smiles, knowing how much Chanyeol misses playing wish Sehun, his best friend’s pet. Just when he’s about to say something else, the bell rings. “Oh, they’re here” he says to himself “Stand up Chanyeol” he leaves his baby boy and goes to open the door. 

 

The first thing he sees is Junmyeon looking at him with a smile. Behind him stands Sehun, with his head looking down. He has known sehun for a long time now, because Sehun and Junmyeon have been dating for five years now, while he and Chanyeol have been dating for two years only. He knows Sehun is a little bit shy at first, but a real brat and hard to handle sometimes. At least, that’s what Junmyeon has once told him _“he’s a brat, but that’s because he likes being punished”_ Baekhyun didn’t ask questions.

 

“Ah please, come in” He steps a side and let’s his guest come inside ''Chanyeol is in the living room”

 

When he closes the door he goes straight to the living room, and sees his baby standing tall and proud. He’s wearing a harness, looking extremely beautiful on his chest, and black boxers. Just because the image of Chanyeol wearing panties is only for him. 

 

The two taller males on the room hug each other for a second before breaking the hug and looking at their masters.

 

“Okay Jun, what do you say? Should we go straight to play time?” He ask his friend “Chanyeol here is a little... excited to play with Junnie” Chanyeol blushes

 

“I see” He says looking at Chanyeol “Yes. Let’s not keep our babies waiting any more then, let’s go”

——————————————————————————

 

Baekhyun knows Junmyeon is a stricter dom than he is, so it doesn’t surprise him when Junmyeon tells Sehun in a harsh voice to strip down and get on the bed without even looking at him. And it doesn’t surprise him when Sehun does exactly what Junmyeon told him to do without a second thought.

 

Baekhyun, you see, he’s a soft dom. He knows he’s softer than that he should be, but he can’t stop it. So he looks at Chanyeol and says “Baby, get on the bed with Sehun and don’t move”

 

Both him and Junmyeon sit on the chairs that he had placed before and look at their subs. He has to admit, it is a beautiful sight. Their two tall boys, their boys that could easily overpower them but don’t want to. 

 

“So beautiful, our boys are boysare so beautiful, don't you think?” Junmyeon says looking at Sehun and Chanyeol on his knees with their hands on their laps. They aren’t looking at them, they’re staring at their legs, looking unaffected. But Baekhyun knows better. He can see Chanyeol’s red ears. He knows he’s affected. He loves it when people praise him. 

 

So, Baekhyun nods and says “You know, Chanyeol loves eating people out. He does it so so well. I think he enjoys it even more than being eaten out” Chanyeol moves a little bit and makes a small sound “Why don’t you take off you’re boxer baby, let everyone see how hard you get when people saying pretty things of you”

 

While with shaking hands chanyeol starts to take off his boxer, Junmyeon says “What a coincidence, Sehun loves being eaten out. He’s so sensitive, I bet he’d love to have Chanyeol’s tongue on him” Sehun is well trained, so he doesn’t move or make a noise. But he sees very well how his dick twitches at the mention of having a tongue inside of him. “Sehun get on your hands and knees and show Chanyeollie what you got for him”

 

Baekhyun knows, because he and Junmyeon have talked about the scene they wanted to play. They have everything planned, so he isn’t surprised. But Chanyeol, oh Chanyeol, he didn’t know a thing.

 

Sehun obeys and turns around, opening his legs wide with his ass up on the air and his head on the pillows. With his hands he reaches behind me and grabs his ass, exposing the small plug on him. He moans a little bit and shakes his ass. When Chanyeol looks at him, he tries not to moan at the sight and bites his lips. He looks at his dom and says “I- I, please? Can I-“ He looks between the two doms.

 

“Yes. Do it” Baekhyun says looking at him.

 

Chanyeol practically moans and turns to Sehun’s ass, seeing the plug already removed. He takes both globes on his hands and he squeezes hard, making the younger release a moan. He gets closer and without thinking it twice he licks from the start of his ass to the perineum. “Oh f-“ “No talking Sehun” says Junmyeon.

Chanyeol runs his tongue once, twice and thrice over Sehun’s rim. He presses his face on it as if his life depended of eating Sehun out. He tastes of strawberry lube, _and he’s so so wet_. He presses his tongue at the ring of muscles and when he sees Sehun spreading his legs even more, he thrust the tip of his tongue inside of him. Sehun presses his ass back against chanyeol’s face, and when his dom doesn’t say a word, he moves his hips a little bit. Chanyeol puts his tongue inside him and with his lips sealed, he begins to suck. 

 

“Faster, baby. do it faster like you do when you’re eating me out” Says Baekhyun. He’s so hard right now, just like Junmyeon is, watching his baby boy being eaten out.

 

Chanyeol does as he’s told. His grip on Sehun’s ass tightens and starts moving his face, noticing how good Sehun’s smells, even on his private parts. He takes out his tongue and looks at the mess he made. He feels how his chin is wet with lube and spit. Sehun’s hole is puffy and shiny, pinker than it was before. He smiles at the mess he made, he's proud, because he loves being messy.

 

He runs his thumb over the youngest’s hole and leans down to kiss it and starts licking it over and over. He runs his hands over his ass, slaping it once and continues to move his hands to Sehun's hips, _very very softly_ and Sehun twitches under his touch. “M-Master please please may I- may I talk?” His voice is strained, small, and Chanyeol for a moment thinks that his dom didn't hear him.

 

Junmyeon puts his hand over Baekhyun’s thigh and squeezes. “Yes. You may” He says in a raspy voice.

 

“Oh god oh god Chanyeollie please” He says looking behind him how Chanyeol eats him out so so good “Yes yes faster f-faster” His voice cracks when Chanyeol starts fucking him with his tongue again, his hand spreading him open. When the tip of his tongue starts touching his prostate over and over again, Sehun throws his head back and arches his back. With his right hand he reaches behind and grabs Chanyeol by his hair pressing his face even closer to him, he’s about to start to fuck himself on his face when- “Don’t do that” Junmyeon suddenly says “Don’t be a brat” With a whine Sehun drops his hand. 

 

“Chanyeol stop” Says Baekhyun and even though Chanyeol was so focused on Sehun’s ass, he stops. 

 

He stands on his knees, hands not leaving sehun’s fat ass. He looks at Baekhyun and waits a for an order. “You are such a good boy aren’t you?” His dom says, voice too stable, as if having a hand touching softly his bulge didn’t affect him at all “You did such a good work and you didn’t even touch yourself. Come on, you can rub yourself all over Sehunnie’s ass. As if he was your little bitch on heat. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Come on do it” Chanyeol whimpers and gets closer to Sehun. With his right hand he pushes him back, until his chest is completely against the sheets, pushing his ass even higher. He grabs his hips and presses himself against the youngest. He moans, loud. 

“You can feel how wet he is, all for you tonight” A voice says, but it’s not his master’s, it’s Junmyeon’s. 

 

Chanyeol starts to rut against Sehun, his cock running between Sehun’s crack, he’s so sensitive, he was so caught up on giving pleasure that he completely forgot about his. He looks down and sees his tip catching on Sehun’s open rim, , but his dom didn’t say anything about fucking so he keeps rubbing all his precum over Sehun’s skin. 

 

He’s starting to lose control, his grip on Sehun’s hips gets tighter. He runs one hand over his waist, all over his back until he reaches his shoulder. He grabs Sehun by his shoulder, pushing his ass against his dick., and Sehun’s moans get louder and louder. But he doesn’t come, because he has control, he’s been trained. He knows how to control his orgasms. But Chanyeol? Chanyeol comes. Without permission. He comes a lot, hard and loud. But by the time when he realises the big mistake he had made. He hears-

 

“You’re a bitch” He feels a hand pulling his hair until his whole body is on the bed. Chanyeol sees his dom looking at him with so much anger on his face, that his eyes start filling up with tears. _Oh no._ “You act like a fucking dog, you couldn’t even hold your cum inside you, you had to make Sehunnie a mess” He says 

 

“Stupid whore. Now you’re going to stay right here, and you’ll watch how Sehunnie gets fucked by his master and you will not do anything about it, you won’t move a finger.” He lays Chanyeol on his back, and although he’s so so disappointed of his baby, his hand reaches Chanyeol’s and he holds it for a second. 

 

Baekhyun sits back on his chair and looks at Sehun, he is still on his hand and knees, ass on display, red and shiny with lube, spit and now with Chanyeol's cum.

 

Junmyeon gives one last look at Baekhyun and stands up, walking towards the bed. “You’ve been so good, Sehunnie. What do you say, should we give our friend Chanyeollie a show?” He asks, although he is not actually asking him, Junmyeon is just letting him know what’s going to happen next. He starts to unbutton his jeans, and he puts them down enough for his cock to come out.

 

“You ass looks so good, Chanyeol did a good work” They talk about him, but they don’t even look at him once. Sehun doesn’t say a word, and doesn’t mind when Junmyeon manhandles him over Chanyeol. so in this position he’s over Chanyeol on his hands and knees, and he looks down at him with a smirk.

 

Baekhyun gets closer and starts touching himself, slowly.

 

Junmyeon spreads his ass again and without teasing, he starts putting his tip on the inviting hole. “So wet” He whispers “I won’t even need lube to fuck you” Chanyeol feels himself getting hard again and when he sees Sehun’s fucked our face, _i’m so screwed._ He thinks

 

When Junmyeon is completely inside of his submissive, he starts to move slightly, not even a inch of his cock visible because Sehun is just sucking him in. He starts to rut and with his hand on Sehun’s neck he pushes him down onto Chanyeol and Sehun takes his opportunity to tease the taller. “He fucks me open so good” He says in a small voice, when Junmyeon starts fucking him hard he moans on Chanyeol’s ear “He’s- He’s so mean to me sometimes, but I love it, when he hits me you k-“ Junmyeon chooses that moment to grab Sehun by his hips and change his position, hitting straight on his submissive’s prostate “F-fuck fuck he- he’s probably so jealous right now, I’m sure he wants to e-erase every mark you left on my ass” Sehun licks his neck “I-I really love your tongue”

 

“Ah- Baek-“ Says Junmyeon, and Sehun whines because his dom stopped moving “Do you think Chanyeol deserves a kiss? From my baby boy?” He says looking at his best friend.

 

And Baekhyun is still angry, very very angry. But Chanyeol is a lucky man, because his boyfriend has a big soft spot for him. So Baekhyun says “Of course”

 

Junmyeon pulls Sehun’s hair until his face is close enough to Chanyeol’s “Kiss him” he tells him. And Sehun wastes no time on kissing his friend. Too much tongue, too much spit but it’s worth it. the younger moans on his mouth and Chanyeol can’t help but moan at how Sehun’s hips are pushed down until his dicks are touching. Sehun moves his hips so his dicks gets a little bit of fraction. And he moans so loud, because _he's so sensitive_.

 

Junmyeon is fucking him harder now, harder and faster “Tell me baby, talk to me” Junmyeon says while he pushes Sehun’s hips down “Tell Chanyeol how you’re feeling”

 

“Ah- so so good master I-“ he gasps ''Thank you thank you” 

 

“Do you think you can come like this, hmm? come over all Chanyeollie's chest?” Junmyeon lays on his submissive’s back, until his clothed chest is touching Sehun’s naked back “I bet you’ve been waiting to come since Chanyeol put his tongue in you, haven’t you?” He says on his ear, and makes eye contact with Chanyeol. “Come baby, come for Chanyeol. Put on a show for him, show him your best face”

 

And Sehun can’t hold himself back any longer. He comes, he comes _so so much_. His cum spurting on Chanyeol’s stomach and cock, making a mess between them. He starts crying, because his master keeps fucking him until he empties himself inside of him. He can feel Junmyeon's cum filling him up, _because his master always has cum for him._ He hides his face on Chanyeol’s neck, his body asking for a break. 

 

But now, Chanyeol turns his head to see what’s his dom doing. Baekhyun is staring right at him. chanyeol knows him _so_ well, he can see his master is so turned on, enjoying the show. He can see the shape of his erection on his jeans, and Chanyeol, feeling braver, puts his hand between him and Sehun, picking up his friend’s cum. He puts his fingers inside his mouth, and makes a show of sucking them, cleaning them up.

 

Baekhyun shakes head slowly.

 

————————————————————————-

 

When their friend are gone, Baekhyun closes the door and turns to look at his submissive. He only says _''Go to the bedroom.”_

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you liked this :), let me know if you want me to continue this or make an au out of this hehe
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
